


in the morning light

by Grassy



Series: in the here and now [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Trope Bingo Round 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: Levi was pretty sure that reincarnation didn’t work this way.





	in the morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Immortality/Reincarnation
> 
> Iiii??? Am supposing a lot of things about how the series will end because _canon_. *deep sighs* So really, feel free to ignore how canon may or may not proceed unless it becomes an issue in a later part of this series, I guess.

Levi was pretty sure that reincarnation didn’t work this way.  At least, according to what he found in books and on the internet.  Levi still remembered who he was.  Several of the people he had known before did as well.  Not to mention his name and looks were the same?  (And fuck, there went that theory about his height being mostly due to malnutrition growing up.  Even though Isabel also stayed the same, despite now being Levi’s half-sister?  What the fuck even.)

But whatever pseudo-reincarnation weirdness was going on, Levi didn’t have many issues with it.  Not when he had his family again; his mother, Isabel and Farlan, even fucking Kenny.  Back, and together in a way they never had been in his previous life.

And Eren.   _Eren_.

(Eren, who Levi had always hoped would somehow manage to outlive him unlike all the others before.  But the world Then was not nearly so kind and Levi, Levi had been left alone yet again.

They had done their duty.  So many fought and fought and _died_ and-)

Levi preferred to leave the past in the past, lest he lose his present.  The present that held so many of those lost back Then.  Not everyone, but despite his memories, Levi was still so young.  There was still time to find them, wherever they might have ended up in this vast Now.

He could do almost anything with them by his side.

He could do almost anything with _Eren_ by his side.

 

Levi wasn’t all that great at doing anything but cleaning in a kitchen, but his mother had made certain he and Isabel could handle the basics so that they wouldn’t starve once out on their own.  So it was with great and spiteful joy that he loudly woke the hungover chucklefucks and poured water and a greasy breakfast down them.

Eren was well used to it, what with his alcohol tolerance—or lack thereof, at least when compared to Levi’s.  Jean looked even worse than he had when Levi woke him up, choosing to crawl back into Eren’s bed to further sleep it off.

Dish glove-protected hands scrubbed the used dishes clean—not enough to bother with the dishwasher—and handed them over to a still bleary-eyed Eren to rinse.

“Is Jean gonna be okay?”

“Mm, yeah.  He will be.”

Levi glanced at Eren’s face, catching the amused twist of his lips.  Interesting.  He’d figured it was another blow-up with Jean’s mother, who was apparently still as smothering in this life as in the last and no amount of appreciation for what had been lost could stop that from being irritating as hell.

Apparently not.

“Do I want to ask what happened yesterday, or…?”

“Ohh, that was good, actually.  Sort of.”

Levi did so love that twisted grin of Eren’s that said plainly that someone was getting repaid in shit that they had previously doled out (even, sometimes, when was directed his own way).

“Jean ran into Marco, yesterday.”  Though Levi had never met him, he well knew who Marco had been, especially to Jean.

“While I’m sure that’d drive him to drink, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t anything celebratory last night.”

“No, not really.  But Marco is twenty-six to Jean’s seventeen.”

“Oh, fuck yes.”  The grin stole across Levi’s face despite his attempts to bite it back.

“Yeah.  Like I told him, so much shit is gonna come his way.”

Nine years might not be much in the grand scheme of things—and was definitely not as many as had been between Eren and Levi back Then—but it was still worth paying Jean back for some of the shit he’d spewed their way.

Oh, yes, this?  Was going to be _fun_.


End file.
